You're Not Alone
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: Beast Boy has been locked in his room for a while now. When the others go out and Raven stays home, could she be the one to get him to open up?


**Hello my fellow Teen Titans lovers! I have been getting amazing feedback from my very first story Midnight Talk even now, so I decided to do another story similar to it! Thank you so much to everyone who has been supporting me! Your kind words mean so much! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I really am running out of creative ways to say that I do not own the Teen Titans.**

"Okay guys, pile in!"

Cyborg hopped into the driver's seat of the T-car, and got ready to drive to the movie theater.

"Shall I go ask Beast Boy if he will be joining us today?"

"He'll just say no, Star. Leave him be. I'm sure he'll get over her soon."

"But he could—"

"Leave him, Star. He hasn't wanted to do anything with us for a week and a half; I doubt today will be any different."

"Very well."

"Now, everyone ready?"

"Actually," Raven responded, "I think I will stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I do not really feel like a movie today. I think I need to go meditate."

"Okay. We won't force you."

Raven hopped out of the car and watched as her other three friends drove away. After the garage door closed, she turned and walked back to her room.

As she sat on her bed, she could feel the waves of sadness radiating out of Beast Boy's room. He had been in a depression ever since he had supposedly seen Terra again. _There is nothing I could even do to help him. _She thought to herself. Personally, she believed that he had indeed seen Terra. It was more possible than the others thought. _He probably doesn't want to see me. _

After a few failed attempts at centering herself enough to meditate, however, she could not ignore the intense feelings anymore. Beast Boy had always been there for her, and she had to be there for him. She had to at least try to help, even if he pushed her away.

Getting off of the bed, Raven slid her door open and walked the short distance down the hall to knock on his door.

"What do you want?" His voice came from within, but it was not his usual happy tone, but instead a slower, sadder one.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't care. It's open."

She pushed the button and the door slid aside.

"Hey," She said entering his room. It was even messier than usual. Beast Boy was lying on his bed with his back to the door. He was not in uniform, but instead was wearing a ratty red T-shirt and blue and orange plaid pajama pants.

"Hey."

"Would you like some company?"

"I don't care."

She floated over and hovered next to his bed in a sitting position.

"I miss her too, you know."

"What?"

"Terra. I miss her too. And if it makes you feel any better, it is very possible that she is alive but does not remember anything."

"Then why didn't you say that?"

"What do you mean?" She sensed his emotions suddenly go from sad and depressed to angry and lonely.

"I'm not even concerned with Terra anymore. She doesn't remember me. Whatever. Everyone thinks that I'm upset over a girl leaving me. I have more depth than that! I'm not so easy to read as people think." He sat up and looked right in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really confused." She had never seen him this angry or serious. Quite frankly, it scared her a little.

"What's confusing, Raven? The only people in the world that I thought I could trust completely are all calling me crazy. Except apparently you. If you really think that I saw her, then why didn't you say that? Why didn't you stand up for me? No one ever stands up for me! I'm the stupid one. The jokester. And that's fine, really, if I make people happy that's fine. But you can't call me a jokester and not take me seriously, and then when something bad goes wrong, all of a sudden make it my fault. I don't know if they ever told you this, but when that whole thing with the Beast getting out happened, they wanted to throw me in jail. They didn't stop to consider that I was their friend, or that maybe I was just as scared and afraid as they were, if not more. They didn't think of that, or maybe, they did and they didn't care. That's possible too." He stopped, even though he obviously wanted to say more. He wrapped his blankets up into a ball and started rocking himself back and forth while hugging them close to him.

"I'm sorry." That was all Raven could manage to choke out. Part of her wanted to just turn around and leave, but something was stopping her. He was stopping her, seeing him this hurt. With anyone else she would probably have left and told someone else to go deal with them, but Beast Boy was different. There was no way she would leave. "I will tell them that you're right if you want, I—"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I really don't mean to yell at you. You don't deserve this, and it is not really meant for you. I have just never had the confidence to say it to anyone else."

As he finished talking, Raven felt his anger fade away to be replaced by a stronger sense of loneliness and vulnerability.

"Where are the others?"

"They went to the movies." As Raven finished saying this his overwhelming sadness came back. "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

"Beast Boy, I am an empath. I can tell what you're feeling, and you just got really sad. What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" His questions surprised her.

"Because I don't like it when you're sad. You… you're my best friend."

"Oh." His sadness weakened a little, but did not go away. "Well, since I stopped coming out of my room everyone has been offering for me to come with them to wherever they were going. It made me feel like they at least cared a little bit that I was sad. I guess they gave up on me, though." He sighed and almost inaudibly said, "And it only took ten days." He tightened his grip on the blankets.

"Hey." Raven sat down on his bed and put her arm around him. He leaned into her.

"I'm always alone, Raven. If I don't leave my room, no one comes to be with me. No one cares if I don't have anyone to talk to. I'm so lonely." His eyes teared up.

"I'm here, and I won't leave you. You're not going to be alone anymore. I promise."

"Thank you." He was obviously trying to stop himself from crying.

"You can cry."

"I'm okay."

"You can trust me. If you need to cry you should let it out."

He stared at her for a second, before falling apart completely, letting his body shake with sobs.

"It's okay." Raven held him tightly, not knowing where this sudden burst of caring and comfort with touching someone was coming from. "I'm here. It's okay."

"I'm not crazy, Raven. I'm not." He tried to talk between shallow breaths.

"I know you're not. I know. I'll tell them that too. You're not going to be alone anymore."

"Thank you." He could barely get words out.

"Shhhhh…there you go. Just let it out. Shhhhh…"

She wiped the tears off of his cheeks and stroked his head.

"You're okay. I'm here."

She ran her hands through his messy hair, which started to calm him down. Holding him as close to her body as possible she repeated, "You're not alone anymore."

"Thank you," he mumbled, although it was muffled by her shoulder.

"You're welcome. Just let it out." She used her free hand to rub his back gently.

She stayed with him for hours, and was still there when the others came home. She had already lulled Beast Boy to sleep by the time they found her with him. After Raven explained why Beast Boy had been locked in his room the others felt bad and decided that they would do everything they could think of to make him feel appreciated.

Beast Boy would be extremely grateful to Raven for that day, and it would eventually help him see they could possibly have a future together. Raven started going into his room more often, and after a few months she even let him into hers.

**I really hope you all enjoyed it! BBRae forever! Let me know what you think! Also, in case anyone was wondering the New Teen Titans (which I do not own or have any affiliation with) starts on Tuesday April 23 with a repeat on that Saturday Morning! I had trouble finding the date, so when I did I thought I would put it out there! It's so close! :)**


End file.
